Flashbacks: Spongebob & Friends
by SlainByStory
Summary: A laidback story not meant to tell any grand adventure but just a light read, perhaps even calmingly so.
1. Chapt 1-1 Spongebob

"**Momma, Momma!**" Called out the young sponge as he raced into his parents room. Margaret slowly opened her eyes. Stealing a glance at the clock as she did so. 6:53 Am. "**Honey, school doesn't start for another 2 hours.**" His mother informed. "**I know momma, but what do you think Patrick will be there?**" He asked. "**Get some rest, Spongebob**" Chimed in Harold, his father, before turning over and trying to get more himself. "**Your father's right dear, you don't want to be too tired for class tomorrow.**" His mother told him. "**Aww.. okay.**" With that, little Spongebob made his way back into his room. "**I'm not tired..**" He grumbled as he climbed into bed, pulling the covers over him. Within what seemed like minutes, the door to his room creaked open. Margaret Squarepants peeking her head into the room. "**Spongebob, it's time to get ready.**" She announced. Lazily opening his eyes, he recoils as the light is flicked on. "**Five more minutes..**" The sponge bargains.

"'**Fraid not. C'mon dear, I got pancakes waiting.**" The sponge crawled from his bed, dragging his feet with exhaustion all the way to the kitchen. He grabbed a fork, looking over the pancake. It was decorated with whipped cream hair, blueberries for eyes, and caramel for a smile. She even formed it into the shape of a square. "_**I'm ready!**_" He could imagine it saying. Tearing into the pancake, he follows his mother to go pick out the day's clothes. "**Okay, I'm heading off to work. Have a great first day, Spongebob**" Chimed Harold as he grabbed his hat off the rack. "**Bye, daddy**" Spongebob called from his room. "**How about these?**" His mother asked, holding a pair of black pants and matching black shirt. "**I want to wear my best clothes**" Spongebob said, pulling out blue pants, a red bowtie, and a white shirt.

Checking the clock once more, it seemed they only had 10 minutes left. Hurrying to get ready, he grabbed his backpack, and rushed towards the door. The drive there seemed to take ages. The rush of excitement as the school came into view was undeniable. Already there were kids playing in every direction. "**Bye, momma**" He called out quickly, rushing to join them. As he entered the playground, he scanned the area. He didn't see Patrick.. There was of course many more kids to get to know, however! Bounding up to a group of kids playing in the sand, he grabs a shovel to join them. "**Hey that's mine!**" Calls out a light teal fish angrily, as he grabs the shovel from spongebob. With a pout, Spongebob goes to find someone else to play with.

He notices a familiar starfish waving to his parents as he goes towards the playground too. It's Patrick! Soon Patrick notices the small sponge as well. "**Spongebob!**" He says joyfully, running to meet his old friend. "**Patrick, whose class are you in?**" Spongebob questions, hoping with all his heart they would share the teacher. "**Mr. Conch.**" Patrick replies.. "**Oh.. I'm with Miss Shell..**" He said with sorrow. "**I'm sorry, Spongebob**." Says Patrick sadly. Before they could get in another word, the bell rings. "**What's that noise?**" Patrick asks, looking around confused. "**I don't know.**" Says spongebob, doing the same thing. "**C'mon boys, it's class time**" Says a teacher, corralling them into the building. Spongebob, alongside Patrick, make it to Room 04. "**See you at recess, Patrick..**" Says Spongebob entering the room, as Patrick goes into the room across from it. He notices a much older fish, standing at the front of the room. "**Take a seat, class.**" The old fish commands.

"**I know it's the first day, and excitement is high. However, school will be a big part of your lives from now on. It's important you are ready.**" She says. "**However, we will start small.**" She finishes, as she hands out a worksheet and square pieces of paper. "**All you have to do, is put the squares into the matching box.**"She instructs as the students begin. Spongebob stares down at his paper, trying to figure out this intense riddle. He picks up a paper with a cute baby snail on it. He smiled at the cute picture on the paper. He wished he could have a pet.. He would love a snail. Grabbing the paper, he whips it around. "**Vrooommm**" He says softly, mimicking the sound of a boatmobile he heard once. Miss Shell raises an eyebrow at the act. "**This isn't playtime, that comes later. Here let me show you.**" She says to him, grabbing a picture of a worm and its baby. She places it into the box with the same picture in it. "**Now you try.**" She says. Looking at the baby snail in his hands, Spongebob frowns. He places the snail in the corresponding box.

"**Very good**" She says, moving on to help another student. Now that the coast was clear, he picked up a picture of a baby scallop. Picking up a picture of a baby snail, he began to imagine an epic duel between the two. Making his best snail hissing impression, he begins to act out the battle. "**Shh!**" Came the same teal fish from earlier. Upon being taken out of his imaginary world, he noticed a few other students glaring at him. With a sigh he placed the scallop with the matching picture. This was supposed to be the start of something great. It didn't feel great to have to do what everyone else was.. His young imagination taunting him to continue the Battle of the Pets. How would there be a winner if he didn't continue? Soon the teacher went to the front of the classroom again.

"**It seems like everyone has finished.**" She concluded as Spongebob looked down at his half finished project. "**Moving on then to our next assignment.**" She said passing out another activity sheet. She stopped as she got to Spongebob."**I see you haven't finished. It's okay, this is your first day.**" She said as she grabbed the matching game pieces and put down the next sheet. When she was done she explained the assignment. "**Okay, as you can see I gave you some dice. Use the dice see how many eyes, ears, horns, and so on that you will give the monster you draw.**" Spoongebob looking down at the crayon on his desk. He remembered coloring with his family. He picked up the crayon and began to doodle a small picture of his dad. At that moment the teacher spotted him

"_He seems to be struggling with everything.._" She thought to herself. She came up to him, repeating the instructions again. Spongebob nodded. He would try his best to not mess up this time. After drawing his monster, another bell rang."**Have a good recess.**" Miss Shell said as the kids ran outside. Spongebob knew he had to find Patrick. He stood by the door, waiting to see the pink starfish come out. It wasn't long until he did. With a large smile on his face. "**Oh, hi Spongebob. How was Miss Shell's?**" He asked. "**Not good.**" Responded the sponge. "**Oh, well Mr. Conch is awesome!**" Patrick exclaimed. Patrick continued to praise his new teacher as they made their way to the monkey bars. "**The burglars eventually made it to their UFO. But I'm sure we'll get them next time.**." Patrick said, reminiscing about his first day of class. He had finished just in time for them to find the monkey bars. To their dismay there was already a line of kids at the monkey bars.

Disgruntled they searched all over the playground for open equipment. Along the way Spongebob explained a bit of why he was unusually quiet. They eventually discovered everything was taken. Before they could find anything to do, the bell rang again. "**Yay, I'm coming Mr. Conch!**" Patrick announced before running as fast as his chubby legs would carry him. Spongebob frowned, not moving towards the door. "**C'mon inside, boy**. **Don't want to miss your first day!**" Said one of the classroom assistants, ushering him inside. Miss Shell began to pass out small snacks to the students upon their return from recess. "**Okay class, you all worked very hard this morning. Let's take a break now, with an episode of The Magic Boatmobile. **" She said with a smile as she popped in the tape.

Together all the students learned about the planets with the help of the TV show. After the video was over, the class took a break for lunch. Being the first day, Miss Shell lead them to the lunchroom. Grabbing his lunch box, Spongebob gulped anxiously as he didn't see Patrick. He just wanted the comfort of a close friend right now. Eventually he spotted the tubby starfish grabbing milk and going to sit at a table. Spongebob didn't bother hiding that he was following. Eventually he joined the table. He was greeted by the sight of Patrick's new friends. "**Hi Spongebob**" He said, scooting over to make room. Spongebob took the available seat, uncomfortably close to another kindergartener. "**Spongebob, this is Tiffany, Gabe, and Lisa.**" He said, introducing his old and new friends. "**Hello**" Spongebob greeted, feeling a little bitter he hadn't made any new friends. He opened his box and took out the pasta his mom packed for him. "**Whose class are you in?**" Asked Tiffany. "**Miss Shell**" Spongebob replied. "**Cool.**"

Soon lunchtime was over. Another miserable experience of his first day at school. Making his way back to class, Spongebob was silently wishing to be able to go home. As he got into the room, the teacher announced it was "nap time". With little hesitation, he grabbed a pillow and blanket. The class fell asleep as the teacher read them a story about Biscuit the worm. When he awoke, the teacher said school was over for today. Some groaned, others smiled. Spongebob ran outside, racing to his mother's boat. "**How was school?**" She asked. "**Mommy, do I have to go tomorrow?**" He pouted.


	2. Chapt 2-1 Patrick

The unknown. We've been conditioned to fear it. Most kindergarteners, however, are excited for their first day of school. Not Patrick Star. "**Mommy, can you come with me?**" Patrick pleads with his mother. "**Sorry, Pat. You'll have to do this on your own.**" She responds, putting his lunch money in his backpack. "**Don't lose it, or you won't have anything to eat.**" His mother warns. The warning only further scaring the little starfish. Would the teachers let him starve? He didn't think he could make a school day without food. "**C'mon Patrick, hurry and get your shoes on**" Patrick straps the velcro together, before slowly standing. "**I'm scared..**" He says nervously, not moving. "**Nothing will go wrong, you might even have fun. Hurry now, Mr. Conch is waiting.**" His father came into the room, straightening his tie. "**Now son, it's the first step on your journey down Education Street. It should be a happy moment.**" He said with a smile before opening the door for the three of them.

With some prompting, Patrick makes his way out the front door, and into the boat. He nervously gazes out the window during the ride. Occasionally asking another question. After a quick drive, the car stops. "**See you later today. I love you**" His mother says with a smile as she waits for him to exit. He slowly opens the door. "**Love you, mommy.**" He said before closing the door behind him. He waves as his mother drives away, then turns towards the playground. Stepping through the fence, it doesn't take long to see a familiar face. "**Spongebob!**" He says with a smile, heading towards his friend. "**Patrick, whose class are you in?**" The sponge inquires. "**Mr. Conch**" He replied, sounding unsure. "**Oh.. I'm with Miss Shell" **His friend states sadly. Patrick mumbles a quick apology. The bell then begins to ring. "**What's that noise?**" Patrick asks. A teacher notices them, and ushers them inside.

Walking side by side, the two kids find rooms 04 and 05. Patrick enters 05. Posters decorate the walls, and a set of puppets is on the teacher's desk. "**Ahoy, me boy. Take a chair.**" Says the teacher, setting up some sort of scenery on his desk. Patrick finds a seat by himself. Soon, more students pile in. "**Can I sit here?**" Asks a girl wearing a short pink dress, and pigtails.

Patrick nods. She sits and gives him a smile. "**I'm Tiffany.**" She says, with a hint of a lisp. "**My name's Patrick**" Before they could say anything more, the teacher stood from his desk. "**Let me introduce myself.. With a show!**" The teacher says, quickly getting into position under his desk. A puppet clearly meant to resemble himself, but somewhat shoddily made, "walks" across the desk. The puppet enters a tall cardboard building as Mr. Conch weaves his tale.

"**When I was young I loved to learn. School was my favorite place. Elementary, Junior, and high I still kept this passion. In high school I knew I was meant to give others like me a learning experience they can love. College called to me after graduation. I took no hesitations, signing myself up for an education major. That's why I'm here to teach you all today.**" The students exchanged curious glances, wondering if there was more. The quick pause slowly fades as Mr. Conch sets down children shaped cutouts. "**I bet you're all excited to learn like me. It's your first day of school ever. Heed my warning when I say things will get more difficult. For now, however, let's have some fun to transition ourselves into school.**" He gets out from under the table, a warm smile stretching from gill to gill.

He pulls the puppet off his fin before motioning to bins of toys to his left. "**Have some fun while you can. Don't forget to get to know your fellow classmates. You will be sharing this experience with them the whole year.**" He nods and returns to his desk to let the kindergarteners sort themselves out. Patrick's classmates crowded around the toys like a clan of hyenas surrounding a baby zebra. Except with underwater hyenas. Patrick couldn't seem to get through the crowd. Though it didn't take long for him to find the girl who has introduced herself to him earlier. He sat beside Tiffany, who had gathered a small pile of action figures. "**Patrick! Want to play Bank Heist?**" She asked, recalling playing the same game with her brothers. Patrick gave a smile at the invitation, grabbing a mailfish figure. He didn't even know girls played cool games. Last he'd heard they only played dollies. He mentally shuddered at the thought.

The mailfish snuck a bag of cash disguised as a mysterious game piece out of the bank. "**Stop thief!**" She called mimicking the police. "**Attention bank customers, there's a heist in progress! Stop them!**" Patrick adds. "**That's good, have you played before?**" Patrick smirked at the compliment. "**Nope.**" The game continues, eventually ending with the burglars managing to escape in their getaway UFO. Patrick giggles at his new friend's adlibs and creative story ideas. He hadn't even noticed the clock inching ever closer to recess. Not that he knew what recess was yet. He proposed playing another game as the bell rang. "**No time. I'll see you after break!**" She promised, racing out the door to the play yard. The starfish made his way as well. He couldn't find the young girl he'd just spent class with. A smile still laid upon his face recalling their little game. He noticed his older friend seemingly waiting for him by the doors.

"**Oh, hi Spongebob. How was Miss Shell's?**" He asked of his friend. "**Not good.**" Responded the sponge. "**Oh, well Mr. Conch is awesome!**" Patrick hadn't seemed to notice his friend's sadness. Instead he explained what made _his_ class so incredible."**The burglars eventually made it to their UFO. But I'm sure we'll get them next time.**." Patrick finished. The two friends had always loved monkey bars. Though as they got there, there was what seemed like an endless line of kids. They'd never get a turn with that line. The two friends exchanged a glance as they headed towards the swings. "**No cutting.**" Mumbled a kid as Patrick walked by. He scoffed at the words. Patrick Star was no cutter! Patrick had finally noticed his friend was a bit quiet today. "**What's wrong ,Spongebob?**" His square friend gave a soft sigh. "**There's so many rules. I can't be myself. The teacher's really strict!**" Little did the young sponge know it wasn't just her. In fact, she was nothing compared to the teachers he'd have after. "**Oh..**" Patrick didn't have much comfort to offer. It wasn't exactly something he'd learn to do at that age.

Before they knew it they had scoured the whole playground for an available toy. How could all the equipment be occupied? They had little time to ponder this mystery, as another bell signaled class would continue. "**Yay, I'm coming Mr. Conch!**" Patrick exclaimed as he raced back to room 05. Unknowingly leaving his sad friend in the dust as he did so. He raced inside so fast it seemed he was the first kid there. "**Excited are we?**" His teacher asked with a smile. He could see good things in the future of his young student. Patrick smiled and nodded at the question. He sat back at his table. He noticed Tiffany enter the room and patted the seat beside him for her to sit. She luckily accepted the gesture. Though she was joined by another friend. "**Hi! I'm Lisa.**" The girl introduced cheerily. "**Patrick.**" He answered shortly. The students turned their attention to the front as their teacher took his place at the front of the room. He began to pass out some papers as he walked from table to table. "**Let's test your creativity. Draw your best drawing you can. The winner might get some **_**caandy.**_"

Everyone perked up at the promise of candy. Lisa seemed especially competitive for the prize. Patrick watched as she scribbled out a picture of a snail. "**That's really good.**" He commented as he worked on his own drawing. "**Thanks. She's Pancake. She's mine.**" She answered, returning her attention to her drawing as she got some glue and glitter from the craft bin. Patrick on the other hand doodled a quick picture of a superhero on top of a car. Not that you could tell what it was by looking. Patrick tried to follow Lisa's lead by grabbing some glitter. Though while she carefully used the glitter to accent her snail's swirly shell, Patrick globbed on glitter sporadically. "**Time's up!**" The teacher yelled after 20 minutes. He chuckled as his outburst caused a few kids to jump. "**I'll collect the papers and tell you all who won after a short break.**" He peeked at the clock, which told there was 10 minutes left of class. Patrick watched as the two girls stayed to draw some more. He then decided to play with toys instead.

He looked over the collection of toys, seeing an upsetting lack of legos. Until he noticed a small pile of kids crowded around the toy in question. He nervously approached. Would the other kids let him play? Before he could ponder the answer to that question, another boy noticed him. "**Hey, you. We need more builders.**" Patrick gave a small smile, sitting next to him and grabbing some legos. "**We need to build a city. It's going to be big.**" He glanced Patrick over, as if deciding something. "**You can build the mayor's office.**" He instructed, clearly focused on building. Patrick began to stack the multicolored bricks, forming a medium sized building. He recalled the mayor's office they had in Bikini Bottom. The dome shape towards the top could sadly not be replicated with legos. Instead he placed a bridge piece up top.

"**What's your name?**" He asked the boy beside him. "**Gabe.**" He answered, making time to exchange eye contact before starting another building. "**I'm Patrick.**" Replied the starfish politely. "**Cool. You want to build the mall now? We could do it together.**" Coming from anyone else the words would've likely sounded rude and dismissive. Though being kindergarteners it was normal. Patrick nodded and added pieces to Gabe's creation. Another kid was beside the two, likely helping with the city as well. Though without instruction. "**What's your name?**" Patrick asked the mysterious kid. No answer. "**That's Ben. He doesn't talk much.**" Gabe answered, followed up by a quick nod from Ben. "**How do you know him?**" Patrick asked. He didn't understand how everyone seemed to know each other. Ben and Gabe, and Lisa and Tiffany. "**Preschool.**" Gabe answered. It didn't really answer much as Patrick hadn't heard of it before.

No one really noticed Mr. Conch return to the front of the room. Until he did a quick drumroll on his miniature desktop drums. "**Okay, students. I have the winner...**" Everyone's attention was drawn to Mr. Conch like a moth to a flame. Silence overcame the room as the teacher grabbed his bowl of candy from a drawer. "**Lisa.. Come over here and collect your prize!**" Lisa began squealing as soon as her name was mentioned. Though the many groans were just as noticable. Lisa ran up and picked out her handful of candy. "**Now.. we must venture off to a magical journey. So bring your lunch boxes.**" The kids ran off to the storage room. Patrick quietly followed and took his lunch money from his bag. What journey were they going on? Especially if they needed to bring food along the way. He continued to ponder and worry as they made their way down a long hallway and a flight of stairs.

He was oddly surprised to end up in a room with plenty of tables, and a older fish dealing out mystery casserole. He turned towards Mr. Conch for an explanation, though his teacher just smiled and walked back to his classroom. The day had been so fun, Patrick had hadn't noticed his hunger until now. That almost never happens.. The young starfish got in line with his money in hand. He noticed Lisa in line a few students behind him. The lunchlady scooped up whatever the special was, plopping it down on Patrick's tray. Whatever it was, it smelled pretty good! Even if it looked a bit.. Sloppy. He stopped a small tub of milks. They didn't have his favorite. Dolphin milk was a bit unusual to see he supposed. He grabbed a chocolate flavor and sat at a table with Tiffany. He noticed Gabe walk by. "**Gabe. Sit with us.**" He offered with a smile. To which his classmate obliged. "**Hey. I'm Gabe.**" He said to the girl across from him. "**Tiffany.**" She returned, her lisp clear. Gabe wanted to ask about it, but Lisa joined the table. Lisa introduced herself as well. Moments later Spongebob sauntered up behind His friend.

He seemed nervous, not that Patrick noticed. "**Hi Spongebob**" The sponge's best friend greeted, making room beside him. His friend took the available seat, Squishing himself between him and Gabe. "**Spongebob, this is Tiffany, Gabe, and Lisa.**" Patrick introduced, finishing the introductions. "**Hello**" Spongebob greeted enthusiastically. "**Whose class are you in?**" Tiffany questioned curiously. "**Mrs. Shell.**" He answered with the same uninterested tone. The porifera didn't say much else, picking at his MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy mac and cheese. "**Are you sisters?**" Gabe asked the two girls, to which they giggled. "**We're best friends.**" Lisa answered. "**Since birth!**" Tiffany chimed in. "**It's cool that you won the contest.**" Patrick told Lisa, who return with a pleased smile. "**Are all teachers as cool as Mr. Conch?**" Tiffany pondered aloud.

Spongebob furrowed his brow at the comment. He couldn't help but be jealous. His entire school experience was ruined! "**Spongebob? You okay?**" Lisa asked the newbie. He just nodded. None of the kids knew what was going on with him. Probably just shy. Neither of the small group pressed more on the issue. Patrick shoveled more casserole in his face as the conversation continued. "**Lisa, can you draw me something?**" Gabe pleaded giving masterful puppy-dog eyes. She chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully. "**Only if you give up your cheese.**" She bargained. "**Deal.**" Gabe answered with no hesitation, handing over his string cheese. "**What do you want?**" He pondered the question for a small while. "**A robot spitting fire on a racecar.**" He answered. The small talk continued on for about 10 more minutes. Another bell signaled everyone to head to class. The group headed back to their classes. The trio splitting off from Spongebob. "**Bye.**" Patrick said to his old friend before running in the door.

Mr. Conch greeted students as they entered, even if he didn't know many names. As soon as all the students entered, he stood with a book in his fins. "**We've had a long day. Hopefully much fun was had?**" He questioned, which was responded to by the cheers of most of the class. He chuckled. "**Great! I thought we could end the day with a quiet story.**" He scooted his desk chair to the front, opening the book and pointing the art on the pages at the class. A large picture of Buford the Big Red Worm decorated the whole page. He began to read as Patrick felt himself grow sleepy from the relaxation. He lost consciousness halfway through the book. He woke up to the gentle pokes from his teacher. "**Have fun?**" The teacher spoke, pointing to the clock. "**It's about time to head home. Don't want to keep your parents waiting.**" "**Thanks Mr. Conch!**" He called out as he ran to catch his mom.


	3. Chapter 3-1 Squidward First Day

Squidward stood near the edge of his parents beds. He inhaled sharply, he couldn't sleep, so he went to bug his parents. He reached out for the blanket draped over the two octopuses. His tentacle gripped as he tugged. "**Mommy? Daddy?**" He called softly and hesitantly. He knew well from experience that they _hated_ being woken up_. _Which this day wasn't any different. "**What!?**" Snapped his mother. His father slightly stirred. His deep breath could be heard as he tried to remain calm with his son. "**Now dear..**" He reasoned with his wife as he reached out to gently pat her on the hip. In return she swatted his tentacle away and rolled over. "**What your mother means son is it is highly impolite to wake someone.**" He began. "**Is there an emergency? Is it life or death? Is the kitchen on fire? Is the bedroom on fire? Is the bathroom on fire?**"

He questioned, to which Squidward gave a quick response, "**No.**" "**Then don't wake us. I know you're excited but please let us rest. Your mother worked very late last ni-**" He lectured before being cut off by a very sharp "_Shh!_" Mr. Tentacles gave a light shake of the head, rolling over as well after a quick nod to his son towards the door. Young Squidward let out a huff as he quietly left. He stared down the dark hallway outside his parent's rooms. He tried to quiet his suction cupped feet as he went to his bedroom. As he arrived, he pulled out one of his craft drawers. He grabbed a pencil and come paper and began to doodle. Luckily he was very good at keeping himself entertained. He continued with this activity until 1 and a half hours later.

His mother knocked lightly on his door. "**Squiddy? It's time to get ready.. Sorry about this morning.**" She said, offering a friendly smile to her son as she headed for the living room. She grabbed a poptart from the toaster, yawning lightly. Squidward followed close behind, grabbing the other one as he always did. He sat at the table, nibbling the pastry. Mrs. Tentacles grabbed her purse and jacket, seemingly in a hurry. "**Where are you going Mommy?**" He worriedly asked. "**I told you Squid, I have to work early today.**" Squidward pouted at the words. "**I didn't know you meant today..**" He mumbled as she gave him a hug before leaving. "**Good morning Squidward.**" His father called out as he entered the dining room. "**Hi papa.**" He responded as he finished his food and got up. "**Hurry son, you still need clothes.**" He instructed as he lead the way.

Squidward had always seen adults hurrying along to get somewhere, but he hadn't really done it himself. As such he walked slower than his father would like. "**Come on now.**" His father demanded firmly. Squidward picked up the pace as he ran up to pull out his dresser's drawer. He pulled out his usual black shirt. "**You want to look good for today.**" His father reminded as Squidward put the shirt back. "**Try this one**" He suggested, pulling out a brown shirt with a red tie, just like he wore. He always liked the idea of having a little "mini-me", the main reason he had children to begin with. Squidward put on the shirt with some help from his dad.

"**Do you think there'll be painting?**" Squidward asked his parent. "**I'm not sure.**" Jeff answered. It had been many a year since he himself attended school for the first time. A few more questions shot from Squidward's mouth before he was finally ready. The adult octopus checked the time. He quickened his pace as he began to get ready too. He grabbed his briefcase before walking back to his son. "**Have a good day.**" He said as he gave his son a hug. The two walked out to the driveway. Squidward waved goodbye to his dad with a frown. Only him now, to wait for this bus.. He sat down on the sidewalk and began to play with some pebbles. After some time, the bus had come. He boarded, so many emotions flowing through his mind.

He walked by, intrigued by the number of students onboard. So many new faces made him crack a smile. Excitement built as the time for the first day neared. He met the eyes of a few 3rd graders. One whispered to her friend beside her and the two scoffed. The young octopus didn't hear much, except for the word "weird". He became self conscious as he finally found a seat. The bus driver sped off, muttering about how late they were. "**The first day and this happens.**" He mutters. The kid Squid sat next to seemed to avoid eye contact and scoot away. His past excitement lost and now replaced with sorrow. "**What's your name?**" He asked the kid beside him. "**Justine..**" She quietly answers. "**Okay.. sorry.**" He responds, as she still seemed to not like him. "**It's okay. I'm nervous.**" She replied. Squidward felt his mind eased a little. It seemed she was just shy rather than hating him. The two still stayed relatively quiet the rest of the ride.

They finally arrived at the school. Squidward exits the bus, greeted by many more kids. He noticed many of them were fish. He found that octopuses such as himself were rather rare in the folksy town. It was a small place, consisting mainly of farmers. The school had paint chipping everywhere, the playground was small, and much of the building seemed to be made of frail wood. Surely it was hard for such a small town to afford maintenance. Squidward stuck out for more than just his species. His body was oddly short, only emphasised by his unique physique. It seemed as though someone randomly slapped body parts together. His torso was rather small, while his tentacles long. He walked along the playground. Many of the kids already in groups, and Squidward too nervous to jump in. He walked around awkwardly, unsure what to do.

With a deep breath, he walked over to the sand to play. Sadly, the bull run loudly before he could. Children began pouring into the building. Squidward recalled him and his parents finding his classroom a week before school started. He confidently made his way to room 13. "**Please find a seat on the rug**" The teacher instructs. Soon there were 11 out of the 13 students. The teacher sighed as he looked at his clipboard. "**Seems not everyone's here, but we'll need to start class anyway.**" he explained, calling out student's names one by one. "**Alright that's everyone I suppose. Let's begin. My name is Mr. Fynnz. I bet all of you have names too. Let's go in a circle and tell everyone your name and a fact about you. My fact is I took my wife's last name. Usually it's the other way around.**" He said, turning his gaze to the first student to his right. "**Oh me? Well My name is Pete. I have a pet scallop. Her name is Lin-Lin. My mom is from the Chinese seas.**" More students followed suit. Many of their facts were quite uninteresting.

Squidward was thinking of his fact as the other students spoke. He stuck with saying his favorite show was The Magic Boatmobile. Perhaps it would impress his new teacher. Before he knew it, his turn was up. "**My name is Squidward. My favorite show is The Magic Boatmobile.**" "**Cool. Me too.**" Came another student. This made Squidward give the small crowd a bright smile as his teacher returned the smile. "**Awesome. A science lover?**" Squidward didn't respond. He didn't exactly love science, the show was just entertaining. His parents mainly made him watch educational shows. Squidward only half listened to the other students as he fidgeted with his tentacles. Though one thing caught his attention. "**My name is Roger. My favorite song is the Musical Doodle.**" Squidward met the other kid's eyes. He knew he needed friends in class, and perhaps he was the one.

"**Awesome. Now that that's over everyone find a table and prepare for your first assignment.**" After everyone was seated Mr. Fynnz passed out a slip of paper to them all. "**Just a simple word search to start. Take all the time you need.**" Squidward cracks a smile as he grabs his paper. He used to do word searches with his dad. He looks over the paper. It clearly wasn't the adult ones he did with Jeff. He shrugs and begins to draw lines between the jumbled mess anyway. Finishing second, he looked over the other paper in the turn in box. It was filled out rather well. He felt proud to have finished so quickly, even if another was faster. He then returned to his seat and grew bored waiting for the next activity. He eventually began to doodle again.

"**Alright everyone's done. My first lesson will be on something you all should be familiar with. Art.** **Can anyone tell me** **the color of water?**" "**Blue.**" Squidward answered. "**Yes**" The teacher responded. "**Now what about the color of a rose?**" "**Red**" Came Squidward again. "**Right again, but please raise your hand next time.**" The teacher responded. "**What do you get when mixing these two colors?**" Hesitantly a few students raised their hands, including Squid. "**Haha, seems someone loves art. Go ahead, Squidward.**" "**Purple.**" This time around Squidward noticed some kids staring at him. A few seemed annoyed. He answered one more question before staying quiet.

"**I guess I was right. You all are very smart when it comes to art. Let's relax and learn about our fellow students. Roger, what do you do for fun?**" "**Uh, I like to color.. Or watch TV. Or swing**" The kindergartener answered. "**Lucky! My mom makes me milk the manatees.**" Chimed another student. Squidward was glad Roger said he liked to color. They had a lot in common! The teacher went around in a circle asking her new students the same thing. No other answers really stood out to the young octopus. Soon it was his turn. He paused to think over the question momentarily. "**I like to spend time with my mom and dad. I like crafts and other artsy stuff.**" He seemed a bit shy as he spoke. Two more students answered before they moved on. "**Alright! I hope you've learned something interesting about your classmates. It's almost time for break and then we will have anot-**" A loud bell cuts Mr. Fynnz off and he smirks. "**Have fun!**" He calls out as he strolls over to his desk and collects the youth's assignments. Squidward follows the other kids outside.

As he scans the small play yard his eyes rest on Roger. He walks over to him and a group of his friends playing in the sand. He sits beside him and remains quiet for a moment. "**My name is Squidward**" He mumbles awkwardly. Roger didn't reply, causing Squid to shy away. He hugged his tentacles to his chest and stared at the tools scooping up the sand. The kids around him engaged in their own conversation. One kid seemed to be leading them telling them what to build and where. "**You like coloring?**" He asks his potential friend once again. "**Yeah.**" He replied and turned to the "leader" and engaged in conversation with him. Squidward huffed as it became clear his classmate refused to pay him any attention. He stood and brushed off the sand that had collected on him. He began to inspect the area once more. A pout formed on his face as he became lost without Roger.

He begins to walk somberly towards the swings when a girl runs up to him. "**Hey! You like the Magic Boatmobile?**" She asked with a toothy grin. "**Yeah, I guess.**" She grabbed his tentacle and attempted to pull him towards the slide. "**Come on let's play!**" Squidward began to follow as she dragged him over. "**Do you remember the one with.. With, where they went into space? That one's my favorite.**" She awaited his reply with the same smile from earlier. "**Yeah. Mine is where they go back in time to see the painters.**" He visually recalled when they met Fin Gogh. "**Who's your favorite?**" He asked. The girl took no time to reply. "**Aaron. He's funny and he likes snails.**" She climbed up the ladder and slid down the large plastic slide. She turned and began to climb back up it. "**You like snails, right?**" She asked him peering out the top of the slide before going back down. "**Yeah they're cool.**" He replied unenthusiastically. He had no real opinion on pets having never had one of his own. He'd do whatever to seem like a good friend.

The bell rang once more and the girl let out a soft groan before sprinting back to the classroom. He entered Mr. Fynnz class and sat down with everyone else at the colorful tables. He passes out a sheet covered in greyscale cookie clip art. The students reach out and grab them. "_Mary has 2 cookies. She eats 2. How many does she have left?_" "**Okay so for this one just color in the amount of cookies that the students have left. If anyone needs help please do ask, it's what I'm here for!**" The teacher instructs. Squidward used a rainbow of colors while most students just used one. He adds polka dots and stripes. He turns his in 6th. He had no real skills with math and was more concerned making his coloring job look appealing. The last student turns his in and the teacher looks up. "**You all can have playtime to unwind.**" He said with a gesture towards the toy bins in the back. "**Help yourselves.**" Squid approaches the lincoln logs and begins to build.

Time continues to go by as minutes feel like hours. No one came to play with him. He finished constructing his cabin before knocking it down in frustration. He felt confused and frustrated. The other kids seemed to be socializing amongst themselves, yet he was left out. He noted the kid from earlier who shared his love of the Magic Boatmobile. She seemed engrossed in play with a new friend. The two girls obviously having a great bonding time. Squidward threw a toy car in annoyance. "**Don't throw things please**" The teacher reminded. The young octopus felt tears welling up in his eyes. He shook his head and awkwardly made his way over to the two girls. He sat there awkwardly waiting for them to notice him. "**No way!**" The boat mobile kid said, pushing away the other girl's fin. "**Penny would never dress in ugly clothes!**" She continued, grabbing the dress from her new friends hand and tossing it aside. The other girl began screamed and began to cry. To which Squidward took the hint to get out of the way.

Everyone was so grouchy. He grabbed a toy boat and halfheartedly began to play for the last 5 minutes. A bell's ring echoed through the halls as the classes took a break for lunch. The kids filed into lines to grab their lunch boxes before tearing down the halls towards the cafeteria. Squidward entered the lunchroom and noticed Roger sitting alone. He gave a hopeful smile and ran over to him. Placing his lunchbox down across the table. He pulled out the enchiladas his mom had packed. "**What are those?**" a kid asked before sitting down at the same table beside Roger. "**Enchiladas. My mom made them.**" He answered. His mom hardly had any skills in the kitchen but that never stopped her from cooking. He wished he could have that kind of patience.

The kid nodded and then turned back towards Roger as the two talked about their favorite TV shows. "**I like Magic Boatmobile**" Squidward repeated in a futile effort to be included "**Cool.**" One of the kids said. No one else spoke to him during all of lunch. Soon lunch was over and he had hardly touched his. When will this day be over, he pondered. "**Everyone grab your backpacks and form a single file line before the door.**" The teacher instructed and the class followed through. Squidward quietly trailed behind towards the end of the line. The group entered the library and he felt his spirits lift. The room was decorated with shelves stuffed to the brim with not only books, but stuffed animals and paper mache art. Posters littered the walls and bean bags decorated the floor.

He grew a smirk as he ran to a shelf and pulled out each book to see if it interested him. Sadly none here did so he kept going down each shelf until he seemed to come across the art section. He collected a pile of books almost too tall for him to carry. "**Woah now. How about I help you?**" Asked a librarian with a smile and she grabbed them from him and placed them on the counter to be checked out. Afterwards he plopped down on a beanbag and flipped through all the pictures, attempting to read what he could. Before long the class had returned to their room.

"**Anyone up for a game?**" The teacher asked with a smile, to which the class responded with loud cheers. "**Martha, Lewis, Claire, Squidward come on up.**" He shouted with glee and the appropriate students came to the front of the room. "**Heads down everyone**!" It seems a game of Heads Up 7 Up began. The 4 students began to tap fingers. Squidward choosing Roger's. "**M-martha?**" Roger questioned to which the answer was no. The players reset and Squidward chose once more. He tapped James' fin and ran back to the front. "**Squidward.**" James guessed and Squidward took a seat with a grin. Finally someone had noticed him! Though the fact that his suction cups made it easy to tell who was walking by was never brought up to him. Sadly the rest of the game went by with ol' Squiddy being chosen only once more and not guessing who it was.

The bell had rung for the last time that day and Squidward grabbed his bag and ran outside. The same bus from earlier stood waiting at the gate. He entered and sat beside Justine once more. The two shared a somewhat pleasant conversation as the bus took them home after a long day..


End file.
